iAm In Love With A Guy
by PigSlay
Summary: Freddie comes back from college for the holidays and Carly and Sam see him giving Spencer daydream-y looks. Will they get him to admit he likes him?
1. Chapter 1: Glances

**iAm In Love With A Guy**

**Chapter 1: Glances**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. For **jessica499499 **and **DAzebras **who both helped with the idea for this. It was a little hard, but I came up with a combination of both of your ideas. Hope you guys enjoy it. **

"Hi Carly," Freddie entered the Shay's apartment.

It was Christmas time and Freddie had come home to celebrate with his friends and family.

"Hey Freddie," Carly said.

"Where's Spencer?"

"Oh and _I _don't get a welcome?" Sam entered the room straight behind him.

"He's upstairs getting dressed," Carly told Freddie.

"Hello?" Sam almost yelled. "Still in the room."

"Yeah," Freddie almost yelled back. "Nobody cares."

"Don't you guys EVER stop fighting? We're in college, it's the holidays, just take a break for once."

"Yeah, _that's _possible," Sam said in a sarcastic voice.

"Okay, that's it Sam, one more of your insults and-"

Suddenly, Spencer appeared downstairs.

"Spencer!" Freddie shouted with excitement, rushing towards him.

"Fredo!"

"Wow," Carly was surprised. "That was unexpected."

"No." Sam nodded her head. "I'm not surprised."

"What do you say we make us some spaghetti tacos?" Spencer offered.

"Yeah!" The kids yelled.

When Spencer had his back turned, Freddie gave him a daydream-y glance.

"Psst, Carly," Sam whispered. "Carls… CARLY!"

"What?" Carly whisper-shouted.

"Look at Fredward. He's staring at Spencer all romantic-like."

"What?!"

"There," Sam pointed.

"He is," Carly was surprised.

"I'm not surprised," Sam rolled her eyes, grabbing Carly's wrist and pulling her upstairs to the old iCarly studio.

"Why'd you bring me up here, Sam?"

"We've got to figure out a way to make Freddie admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That he likes Spencer."

"No, we can't do that. What if he doesn't?"

"Trust me," Sam put her hands on Carly's shoulders. "I know these kinds of things. Besides, you saw the way he looked at Spencer. Why look at someone that way if you DON'T like them?! Don't you remember when he liked YOU?!"

"Yeah," Carly started remembering.

"Now, don't tell me he didn't look at you that way at all."

"He did. It was creepy. But-"

"No buts. We've got to figure out a way for Freddie to say it, say, lock him in a closet or something."

"I still don't think it's a good idea."

"Hey guys," Freddie popped through the door. "The spaghetti tacos are ready."

"Okay," the girls said. "We'll be down in a moment."

When Freddie left, Sam laughed.

"What's so funny?" Carly said.

"I can't wait to go downstairs and see Freddork give his guy more loving glances."

**iAm In Love With A Guy**

**End Notes: Wow, looks like Sam's more interested in the pairing of Frencer than Carly is. Hopefully she'll go along with it anyway. Hope you guys liked it though. (And I hope it wasn't too short or graphic. ;))**


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner And A Closet

**iAm In Love With A Guy**

**Chapter 2: Dinner And A Closet**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. I realize the last chapter was a little too much dialogue, but I couldn't honestly think of that many details. I hope this chapter's better. By the way, what do you guys think of a Carly/Sam sub-pairing? Tell me what you think in the comments.**

Carly and Sam walked down to the kitchen and sat down.

"What took you guys so long?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, nothing," Sam said. "So what's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti tacos!" Spencer put them on the table.

"Thanks," Carly and Freddie said.

"Yeah, thanks handsome," Sam nodded in a crush-suggesting way.

"Sam," Carly whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to flirt with Spencer," Sam whispered back. "In order to make Fredface jealous and admit to his feelings for Spencer."

"Sam! You can't do that! You don't even like Spencer!"

"Yeah, but Fredward does and this seems like one of the only ways to guilt him into it."

"But what if-"

"Shh!" Sam put her hand on Carly's mouth. "Momma knows these things."

"I'll be back in a minute," Freddie said.

He grabbed onto Sam's wrist and took her to his house.

"Sam, are you in love with Spencer?" Freddie whispered.

Sam put her lips in an 'O' shape. "Well, Freddork, why do you want to know? Do YOU have a crush on Spencer?"

"What?" Freddie asked in an obvious 'I'm making this up' tone.

"You heard me."

"I-I'm not in-in love with Sp-Spencer."

"You're lying."

"What?" he said in the same tone. "N-no. I-I'm not l-lying. Please."

"Okay, fine, go ahead and say that. But I'm watching you."

Freddie walked back to Carly's house with Sam, creeped out.

Several minutes later…

"So is dinner over now?" Sam asked.

"Well," Spencer said. "The plates are put away and everybody's up."

"Okay then," Sam pulled Freddie's wrist with her right hand.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Freddie asked, scared.

"You'll see," Sam pulled Spencer's wrist with her left hand.

"Sam," Spencer started. "What is going o- hey, hey, where are you taking u- Saaamm-"

Sam forced both of them into a closet and locked the door. The lock was surprisingly outside the door.

"Big deal," Freddie said. "Just a second ago I saw the-" Sam put her hand under the door and took away the key. "Key."

"Wow," she laughed. "Dinner and a closet."

**iAm In Love With A Guy**


	3. Chapter 3: How Much Longer?

**iAm In Love With A Guy**

**Chapter 3: How Much Longer?**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. This in my opinion is one of the best chapters so far. (But then again, there are only 3 chapters.)**

Carly walked up to the closet where Sam was standing with satisfaction.

"Sam," she said. "What are you doing?"

"Well, as of 2 minutes ago, I locked the perfect couple in the closet." Sam turned to the closet and yelled, "Hey Freddison!"

"Sam," Freddie stood up. "Can we get out now?"

"Not until you give Spencer a big long smoocher!"

Spencer looked confused. "Why on Earth would he do that?"

"Spence," Freddie started.

"Uh-uh," Sam said. "Uh-uh, uh-uh, uh-uh. You had your chance, let mama handle this."

Carly put her hands over Sam's mouth. "Okay, okay, we've heard enough. Come on Sam, let's go."

Sam got Carly's hands off of her and went back to the door, standing up to look through the hole in the door wall. "No. Look Spencer, Fredwardo has a huge crush on you. But no matter what, he won't admit to it."

"I told you, I don't have any sort of crush on Spencer."

"Uh-_huh_," Sam said sarcastically. "Really. So it _wasn't _you giving Spencer day-dreamy looks after we arrived here. And it _wasn't _you who seemed sooooo jealous when I was fake-flirting with Spencer. Oh, oh, _and_, it _wasn't _you who 'needed some guy time' _just _when Spencer asked. Even if you really _did _'need' some guy time, you never mentioned it before. And you were 'in love' with Carly that whole time, so wouldn't you _want _more girl time? So, really? All that _wasn't _you? Ha. Must've been my imagination then." She grabbed on to Carly's wrist and said, "Come on Carls, let's go."

Inside the closet, Freddie and Spencer both sat there blinking.

"Where are we going?" Carly asked, pulling up the sleeves on her blue jacket.

Sam sighed. "The mall."

"Really? But haven't you hated the mall ever since they stopped selling ham in the food court?"

"You're right. We'll stop somewhere on the way there."

They went into Sam's car. It was a yellow convertible with a license plate that said Sam luv ham (minus the spaces).

"What was that all about?" Carly asked, still confused. "They'll admit it when they're ready."

"Yes, but how much longer?"

**iAm In Love With A Guy**


	4. Chapter 4: Time In The Closet

**iAm In Love With A Guy**

**Chapter 4: Time In The Closet**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. This is the moment you've been waiting for; time in the closet. Enjoy. :)**

While Carly and Sam went off to the mall, Spencer and Freddie stayed alone in the closet.

Spencer blinked. "What was that about?"

Freddie sighed. "Just something Sam made up?" He said, trying to hopefully fool Spencer.

"Freddie," Spencer said seriously, knowing Freddie was kidding.

"Okay," he said. "The truth is, I really like you Spencer. But I knew that you were almost always getting new girlfriends and I didn't know whether you date boys or not. So, do you?"

"Really?" Spencer asked.

"Yes," Freddie sighed.

_It's a no, isn't it? _He thought to himself. _I should've expected as such. _He put his head down.

Spencer put his hands on Freddie's shoulders. "Freddie, first I have to tell you that not all relationships work out. I've been in a lot of relationships and… barely any of them have lasted more than a week."

"So it's a no?" Freddie assumed.

Spencer chuckled. "Are you kidding?, we're so going out." He wrapped his arms around him.

_Yes! _Freddie thought to himself.

Several minutes later…

Sam and Carly came home earlier than expected.

"Why were you so upset at the Food Court today?" Carly asked.

"Because," Sam replied. "They took away the ham!"

"But you stopped on the way to get it!"

"It's still sad though," Sam wiped a tear off of her eye.

She parked her car in the Shays driveway. Then walked inside and went to the closet Spencer and Freddie were still locked in, laughing amongst each other.

"Hey Fredface," she said. "How was your time in the closet?"

**iAm In Love With A Guy**


	5. Chapter 5: The Date

iAm In Love With A Guy

Chapter 5: The Date

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly.**

Sam, Carly, and Freddie were downstairs in the kitchen. Spencer was out getting groceries.

"Hey Fredfag," Sam said.

"Oh yay," Freddie said sarcastically. "My newest nickname."

"Sam," Carly said. "Would you stop picking on Freddie? There's nothing wrong with being gay. You-"

"Excuse me," Sam interrupted. "I believe I was about to _say _something. I was just gonna ask if you wanna have a date?"

"Me?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, duh. Who'd you think I was talking to?" Sam replied condescending. "Anyway, it will be tonight at 6 at the Groovy Smoothie."

"Is this another double date?" Freddie asked.

Sam put her lips in an 'M' shape, not saying anything.

"Oh no," Freddie didn't want to double date. "Remember how the last double-date ended?"

"Yeah, but this double date won't have Gibby or Reubin to screw it up."

"Who is it?"

Sam took a breath. "It's Rodney."

Carly and Freddie stared at her, shocked. "You're dating Rodney?!"

"Yes, okay?" Sam held her hands up in surrender. "He's just such a bad boy, and… eeee…"

"Okay fine, but I'm not making any deals with him."

"Works for me," Sam shrugged. "Oh and speaking of deals, your boyfriend's back. Why don't you tell him the deal we made?"

Spencer opened the door.

"Hi Spencer," Freddie said.

"Hey Fred-die," Spencer said. "What's up?"

"Not much."

"Oh Fredlumps," Sam nearly yelled, annoyed. "Just tell him about the double date already and THEN get into your mushy make-outs!"

"Double date?" Spencer was confused.

"Yes," Freddie explained. "Me and you, Sam and Rodney."

Spencer turned towards Sam, almost laughing. "You and Rodney? Seriously?! That rip-off guy that makes bad deals?!"

"But the h-a-l passes were the best deal ever!" Sam defended.

Several minutes later…

Freddie and Spencer were sitting on the couch beside each other. Spencer was on the left and Freddie was on the right.

"Where is Sam?!" Freddie was tired of waiting. "And Carly?!"

They were both dressed in tuxedoes with blue jeans.

"They went to the mall," Spencer replied. "Carly said she was picking out Sam's dress for the date."

"Oh please," Freddie said, looking at Spencer. "The last time Sam ever wore a dress, she took it off 5 seconds later, smothered it in mustard, and threw it at the security guy who told her she had to put something on other than a bra!"

"Oh yeah," Sam said from behind him. "Well then turn around, Freddison!"

Freddie and Spencer turned around to face Sam at the door.

She was wearing a sleeveless purple dress with blue high heels. The dress had a zipper in the back, a tied bow, some flower ruffles at the bottom of the skirt part, and some sequins at the top of the shirt part.

Next to her was Carly, dressed in a normal plain green jacket, brown shirt with pink flowers on the top, and dark blue jeans.

"Sam," Spencer was amazed. "What-"

"Carly," Freddie said. "Did Sam and Melanie switch places again?"

"That was only one time!" Carly replied. "Sam had tricked Melanie into thinking she had won the pink dress with matching flip-flops, and that she had to take a math test for it… And no! This is really Sam."

"Then where's Rodney?" Freddie was still in disbelief.

"He's in my car waiting for you two!" Sam instructed. "Now let's go!"

"Umm… Sam," Freddie said. "You said this was at the Groovy Smoothie, not the prom!"

"But our high school reunion _is _in 3 weeks," Carly chimed in.

"I know!" Sam said to Freddie. "So?"

"So you don't have to get all dressed up," Freddie did a circular motion.

"And when have I ever followed the rules?" Sam did the same circular motions. Then she ordered, "So are we going or not?!"

She, Freddie, and Spencer headed out the door.

Carly waved to them. "Have fun on the date!"

**iAm In Love With A Guy**

**End Notes: I know it's not my best chapter (and probably seemed rushed) but I tried my best.**


	6. Chapter 6: Lemons

**iAm In Love With A Guy**

**Chapter 6: Lemons**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. This chapter's for **animalxinglover** who said on the Frencer topic "I love this couple! We need some LEMONS!" It's short because I wrote most of this while I was at a place that only allowed 15-minute computer turns.**

At the Groovy Smoothie...

Sam had gone to the bathroom for a few minutes. Rodney was making a deal with a lady on some illegal broken CDs. And Freddie and Spencer were just sitting on the benches beside him.

"Umm... Rodney?" Freddie said.

"That's my name," Rodney responded. "Don't rip it off. Unless you're making a deal."

"Shouldn't you be waiting for Sam?" Freddie questioned.

"Why?" Rodney asked.

"Because she's your... girlfriend," Freddie answered, confused.

"Freddie," Rodney put his hands on Freddie's shoulders. "What I do in life is make bad deals that get people in trouble. So even if Sam and-"

"Hey Rodney," Sam said, out of the bathroom.

"Heey Sam," Rodney replied innocently.

"What's up?" she said nicely.

"Oh man, Sam's being nice again," Freddie was annoyed.

"Watch it Fredweird," Sam said as a comeback. She threw two lemons at his and Spencer's faces. "Come on Rodney, let's take our smoothies. These two obviously want to be alone."

Freddie spat. "Who needs them?"

"Oww," Spencer said, taking the lemon off his head. "Hey, this lemon looks just like my face." He poked it. "Boop, boop."

Several days later...

"Thanks for triple dating," Carly went through the door.

"You're welcome," Spencer said, running up to his room.

"Yeah, it was fun," Freddie followed him.

They closed the door.

"We need a date alone!" Freddie said to Spencer. "No more double dates or triple dates. Just us."

"I know," Spencer responded. Then he picked up something from under the bed. "Oh look, I still have the lemons."

**iAm In Love With A Guy**


	7. Chapter 7: It's Like You Don't Know Me

**iAm In Love With A Guy**

**Chapter 7: It's Like You Don't Know Me**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. It's been so long; I'm going to give you guys your wait's worth though.**

Freddie had spent the night on the couch.

Carly walked downstairs. "Freddie?" she gave him a confused look.

He was still lying there, asleep.

Carly almost flicked his ear to wake him up when Spencer pushed her out of the way.

"Spencer!" she said angrily and confused.

"Don't wake up Freddie," Spencer demanded. "He's had a long night."

Carly looked at him weirdly.

Freddie yawned and stretched, finally waking up. "What's going on?" he said in a tired voice.

"See what you did Carly," Spencer said angrily. "You woke him up!" He tried to hit her.

"Woah," Carly walked towards the stairs. "What's wrong with you? Have you turned into Sam or something?"

"I heard that," said Sam as she entered the door. "By the way, Spencer, you're doing it all wrong. You're supposed to aim for her neck, _then_ it will redirect to her head."

"What is this, hate on Carly day?" Carly asked, flinging her arms.

"Oh, no, that's Tuesday," corrected Sam.

"Sam," Carly said.

"Yes?"

"Get over here."

They both went upstairs, leaving Freddie and Spencer alone.

"Wow, some girls," Freddie laughed.

"I know," Spencer laughed.

"So…." Freddie started thinking.

"Uh-huh?" Spencer responded.

"Fencing then groovy smoothie?"

"Let's do it."

The two boys went out the door as fast as they could, hoping Carly and Sam wouldn't hear them.

As soon as they left, Carly and Sam looked down the stairs toward the door.

"See, I told you they wanted to be alone," Carly motioned toward the door.

"Oh, boys, when will they ever learn? _Nobody _is ever alone when Mama and Baby are on the scene," Sam went down one step. "Come on, Carls, let's go."

"Well…"

"Well? Well what Carly?" Sam asked. "They left without even telling us. We _have_ to get back at them."

"Well, we've double-dated with them for the past, what, 2 weeks? Don't they deserve some time alone?"

"What is this, crazy day?" Sam shook Carly in the shoulders. "_We _got them together, so _we _deserve to rub it in their faces."

"You _locked _them unwillingly in a _closet_."

"But it worked!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"Overreacting?" Sam chuckled. "Carly, it's like you don't know me."

**iAm In Love With A Guy**


	8. Chapter 8: Why Won't They Leave Us Alone

iAm In Love With A Guy

**Chapter 8: Why Won't They Ever Leave Us Alone?**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. 4 more chapters to go. Hope you're not mad at me for waiting so long, but I hope you enjoy this one-chapter-per-hour update session.**

Freddie and Spencer stepped into the fencing studio.

Freddie sniffed in. "Ah… it's been so long."

"Yeah, I know," said Spencer. "It feels so good to be back."

"So… ready to be beaten up again?" Freddie said, taking out his sword.

"Not this time, Freddie," Spencer replied. "You may not know this, but I've been working out, so…"

Suddenly, Freddie put his sword on Spencer's chest.

"Hey!" Spencer yelled. "I wasn't ready!"

"Ooo… not so tough now, huh?" Freddie threatened.

"Oh, it's on now! On guard."

"Oh gosh."

They started fighting it out, when for the first time, Spencer got his sword on Freddie's chest.

"Woah," Freddie was surprised. "Since when do you win?"

"I _told _you I'd been working out," Spencer said.

"Well, don't get used to it. It's probably just a one-time-thing."

"Really? You must talk so big to make up for your knowledge that you're _wrong._"

"Well, only one way to find out, right?" Freddie put his helmet back on. "On guard."

"Oh gosh."

Just when they were starting to fight, they heard someone come through the door.

"Hello fencers!"

"Is that-" Spencer started.

"It couldn't be," Freddie said.

Sam entered through the door. "Are you guys ready to fight?"

"_Sam_," Carly said. "Why are we here?"

She turned to see Freddie and Spencer. "Oh no. Sam, I told you not to bother them!"

"Yeah, and _I _told _you _I wasn't going to listen."

"Hey," said Todar. "What are these two women doing here?"

"Yeah," said another guy. "This is an _all-boy's _fencing studio."

"You wanna go?" Sam threatened.

"No, no, he doesn't," Carly tried.

"Yeah I do," he said.

"Bring it," said Sam.

"Why does _nobody_ ever listen to me?" Carly wined.

"On guard," Sam started.

"Oh gosh," the guy said sarcastically.

"This isn't going to end well," Carly said.

When she turned around though, she saw Freddie and Spencer had left.

"I knew it," Carly sighed.

At the Groovy Smoothie…

"Why won't they ever leave us alone?" Freddie asked, sipping on his Blueberry Banana Blitz smoothie.

**iAm In Love With A Guy**

**End Notes: Sorry if I spelled Todar's name wrong. I'm also sorry if this and Chapter 7 seem a little rushed, but I wanted to get these chapters to you guys since I gave this story such a long hiatus.**


	9. Chapter 9: Yes

**iAm In Love With A Guy**

**Chapter 9: Yes….**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. So… my cable has been coming on and off randomly, so I might **_**not **_**be able to update **_**every **_**hour, but I won't stop writing. Also, John is T-Bo's son who took over the business.**

"I don't know," Spencer said, sipping on the Strawberry Splat for the first time in a while.

"It's like even now they can't understand I want at least _some_ time away from them," Freddie sighed. "But at least we're alone right now."

"Right.." Spencer said awkwardly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Spencer said nervously.

"Come on, something's wrong. What is it?"

"Well… I have something to ask you…"

"Yes?"

All of a sudden, Sam burst through the door. "John, it's smoothie time!"

"OH MY GOSH!" yelled Spencer angrily.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Freddie.

"She wanted to interrupt your date and dragged me into it," Carly answered.

"Shh," Sam said. "As far as they know I just wanted a smoothie."

"Look," Freddie said. "I spend every second of the day with you guys, can't you cut me some slack for one second?"

"Yeah, I've been waiting and waiting to ask Freddie to marry me and I can't even get a single second without being interrupted by you guys!" Spencer blurted out.

Carly and Sam looked at each other and gasped.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Spencer asked.

Carly nodded. "Yes…"

**iAm In Love With A Guy**

**End Notes: Yeah, I know you guys hate me. I can't help it though! 2010 has been a jerk… too much busyness. My goal by the end of Summer 2011 is to finish all my WIP's and other ideas in mind (for now). I need to get re-obsessed with iCarly and writing… I don't know what happened. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Critiques are ALWAYS welcome.**


	10. Chapter 10: I'm Positive

**iAm In Love With A Guy**

**Chapter 10: I'm Positive**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. That's probably a good thing since I can't even update a darn fanfic once in a blue moon. -_-* Hopefully that will change soon. Nothing like the Internet not working to help you write fanfics.**

Sam, Spencer, Freddie, and Carly all stood there awkwardly. Most of the other people in the Groovy Smoothie had gone quiet.

Spencer sat back down and sipped his smoothie.

Freddie sat down beside him. "Spencer, what's going on?"

"Okay," Spencer admitted. "I know we just started dating recently, but I have saved up enough money over the past 12 months, even before we were dating, and I thought we could move to New York or something and get married."

Everybody in the Groovy Smoothie gasped, and there was a mix of "aww…"s and "eew"s.

Freddie was speechless. He wanted to say yes but he wasn't sure how to say it. "Uh… I… uh…"

"Just say yes already!" yelled a voice. He turned around and noticed that, to his surprise, it was T-Bo.

"Yes," he finally said.

Over half of the Groovy Smoothie cheered, while the rest walked away muttering things like "I thought this was supposed to be a place for kids too" and "they don't know what they're getting themselves into; marriage should only be between a man and a woman".

Freddie and Spencer ignored what those people were saying though. They were both happy. Finally.

After that, all 4 of them went back to Spencer's apartment. Only then did Freddie realize… "Uh, Spencer, there's a problem."

"What?" Spencer asked, confused.

"How are we supposed to get married while I'm still in school? I need to get my degree or else I can't become a-"

"No one cares, Fredweird," Sam interrupted.

"When do you have to be back in school?" Carly asked.

"About a month from now," he responded.

"Well, that's okay," Spencer reassured him. "We can just have the wedding the day before you have to go back to school."

Sam, Carly, and Freddie all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Umm… don't you think it will be a little hard to plan a whole wedding in 1 month?" Freddie asked.

Spencer shrugged. "Maybe, but we can make it work."

"Uh… okay, if you're sure," Freddie was still a little unsure, but he trusted him.

"I'm positive."

**iAm In Love With A Guy**


	11. Chapter 11: It's Time

**iAm In Love With A Guy**

**Chapter 11: It's Time**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly.**

Several weeks had gone by and Spencer had been busy planning his wedding with Freddie, but he wouldn't let anybody near him while he was doing so. He had finished the plans 5 days ago, and was now in New York working on a sculpture of him and Freddie. Today was the day.

Just as he was putting the finishing touches on his sculpture, Carly knocked on the door.

"What?" he asked, coming off more annoyed than he really was.

Carly pretended she didn't hear the anger in his voice though. "Come on, Spence. It's time to go."

"Fine," he replied, putting the sculpture next to his bed where he hoped nobody would touch it.

About 2 weeks ago, he had promised Carly that today he would take her to see the new movie, Cold Years because, as she put it, "it was the last movie they would see together for a while".

Sam was coming too, but she had made it clear she wouldn't let him bring his fiancée.

_"By the way, you're gonna be married to that dork Freddie for a long time, so he's not invited."_

"_Why?" Spencer had asked. "You're the one who set us up in the first place."_

"_I know, but this is going to be your few hours of freedom we're talking about. Enjoy it."_

Spencer still didn't understand Sam's reasoning, but he didn't feel like arguing with her.

Just when they got to the movie premiere though, Carly started going a different way.

"Umm… Carly, where are we going? The theatre's back that way." He pointed.

"I know," she told him, but kept going anyway. "We're going to a different theatre."

She winked at Sam, leaving Spencer even more confused, but he decided not to ask.

Several hours later, after he was good and asleep, Carly woke him up.

"Spencerr," she shook his head a little bit. "SPENCER!"

His eyes slowly opened. In front of him was the same place he had booked for the wedding. "Wh-what are we doing here? Cold years, and 'last hours of freedom' and…"

Carly just smiled. "Surprise!"

"Yo, Carly," Sam interrupted. "It's time."

**iAm In Love With A Guy**


	12. Chapter 12: iDo

**iAm In Love With A Guy**

**Chapter 12: iDo**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. I made you wait long enough, and here it is, the final chapter. Enjoy. :D**

"Wait, what does she mean it's time?" Spencer asked. "I don't have the suits or or the wedding cake or anything."

"It's okay," Carly assured him. "Freddie's taken care of it."

"Fr-Freddie?" He was even more confused now. Then his eyes became wide open. "FREDDIE! Where is he?"

"Relax," Carly told him. "Freddie kind of… saw your wedding plans and changed the time. Everything is okay."

"He saw my wedding plans?"

"Come on, Spencer, did you honestly think you could something like _that_ secret from your soon-to-be-husband?"

"…No," he admitted.

They walked up to one of the rooms where Freddie had left Spencer's suit.

"Umm… could you two leave?" Spencer asked nicely.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because I need to… change," he said as if it were obvious.

"So?" Sam still wasn't moving.

He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ugh," Carly grabbed her arm and pulled her outside the room, closing the door.

Spencer changed into his suit and walked out to the altar to wait for Freddie, but he was already there.

He couldn't stop staring. Suddenly his pants felt tighter. He blushed.

"Ahem, if we can get started," said the Justice of the Piece, interrupting his fantasy.

A few minutes after that, Spencer and Freddie were married.

"Well, how about that," Sam said. "After all those girls Spencer got and all those girls Freddie _didn't_ get-"

"Hey," Freddie would sometimes interrupt. "You were one of those girls I 'didn't' get."

"-They finally found love in each other. Happy marriage you two crazies."

"Thank you Sam," they both said.

The next day, Freddie had to go back to college, but 2 years later, he graduated and moved in with Spencer. He had never been happier before.

**iAm In Love With A Guy**

**End Notes: Well, was it worth the wait? Did I ruin it for you with that one moment where it met up to the T rating? Sorry about that. Haha. But I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
